Angel
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: It wasn't Kakuzu's lucky day, what with the gender-bending mission, crude outfit, and Hidan taking everything to his advantage.  I own the OC inside


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/21/ 11**

**TITLE: Angel**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: HidanXKakuzu**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two men, molestation and "almost" rape, gender-bending. **

_~He who angers you conquers you~_

* * *

Kakuzu walked along the dusty path, grumbling to himself. The thong he was being forced to wear hurt like a bitch. How did girls actually _enjoy_ wearing them? You could hardly move in them! He couldn't wait to be a man again, this gender-bending technique had to be the worst Jutsu ever created.

Hidan's ranting was no help. Well, really he was talking to himself, which meant Kakuzu couldn't make sense of any of his words, which meant he was plotting something, and that was dangerous.

* * *

**FLASHBACK- LEADERS OFFICE**

"Kakuzu and Hidan, you both are needed to go on an assassination mission a few miles west of here. The target is a powerful man named Hatashi Nozaki, he is a part of a small gang and has recently come into possession of information I'd rather he not leak out. He has one simple weakness, women. I will perform a henge Jutsu on one of you to transform you into a female. Which one of you wants to take on the henge?"

Hidan did a double take, mouth falling open in shock, while Kakuzu glared harshly at the ginger haired man. Hidan threw his hands in the air with an angered expression now covering his astonishment.

"What the fuck Pein?! You can't just whore us out! I fucking refuse to be made into some Jashin damned woman!"

Pein sighed deeply, and took out a coin. Hidan, recognizing the old trick, immediately yelled his choice.

"HEADS!"

Pein disregarded him, irritably. Kakuzu opened his mouth, but then shut it, not thinking of anything to say. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest and multi-colored eyes sharp with annoyance at the childish game and degrading mission. Hidan had a death grip on the table, watching Pein impatiently. Said man flipped the coin and as it landed on the desk it twirled once, twice, before falling and landing on...

Heads.

"HA-HA FUCKIN _HA_ STITCHES!"

Hidan screeched loudly in victory. Pein's calm, silver ringed eyes watched his arrogant subordinate with slight amusement. Kakuzu growled at both of them as he stalked over to stand before his leader's desk, Pein chuckled with dark amusement before rapidly performing the jutsu.

_"POOF!"_

In Kakuzu's place stood a shorter, much smaller, medium breasted woman with brunette hair that fell to her lower back. She was still wearing the clothes that Kakuzu had been wearing before, which hung very loosely. Pein tossed a slutty outfit to the female, ignoring Hidan's snickering.

"Put that on then leave immediately. When you reach this hotel, and you see Hatashi, get into Hidan's lap and begin to kiss him. He will quickly become interested, and will ask Hidan if he can borrow you for the night. When he asks, Hidan will say yes and you will go with him, do as he wishes and don't blow your cover. Hidan will come in, at whatever means necessary, and kill him while he is distracted. When you come back, I will take the henge off."

Pein handed a map to Hidan while Kakuzu stood still, disgusted at this, and despite years of life and seeing far worse things than this, he was horrified at the thought of just how far this act would have to go. Pein had an actual female in the Akatsuki, but no, he couldn't "endanger" her. Hidan just smiled wolfishly before dragging his partner off by his...

_H__er,_ hair. Kakuzu jerked his hands to grip at Hidan's wrists, instantly appalled to find that, in this form, Hidan was considerably stronger, and Hidan realized it as well. He laughed maniacally while Kakuzu kept a frantic grip on Hidan's wrists to alleviate the pain.

* * *

Kakuzu was grumbling fiercely to him/herself, pissed at how much skin this slutty thing showed. Her cleavage bounced as she walked, and they almost fell out of the flimsy top, tied by a simple ribbon with a lingerie bra underneath that didn't cover much, what was the point of wearing underwear if it didn't cover anything? And the skirt pulled up to the very top of her thighs, the socks thankfully came up to cover her legs but she was afraid if she tripped, more than she would have preferred would be shown. Hidan laughed at her, but was complaining at the slow rate they were walking, because Kakuzu couldn't use chakra in this form, and to put it in short, was a very weak, human girl. It was not a far walk, besides they were already coming upon the hotel.

Hidan still bitched however, and Kakuzu turned on him.

"SHUT UP YOU BABY! WE'RE HERE! I'M A USELESS HUMAN WALKING WITH _NO_ CHAKRA AND YOU ARE A SUPPOSEDLY _STRONG_ MAN, WHO CAN'T EVEN HANDLE WALKING A FUCKING MILE! SHUT _UP_!"

She shrieked, appalled by how her voice sounded. Before she could turn back around she was pressed up against a tree, wrists above her head. Hidan was less than an inch from her face, a sneer adorning his features

"You aren't in a place to make orders, _Angel_."

He whispered seductively.

Kakuzu shivered involuntarily as Hidan slid his hands down to thumb over her breasts, becoming nervous as the Jashinist's feral smile burned into her memory. He released her, snickering as she fell to the ground. Kakuzu picked herself up, and took off at a fast pace toward the hotel. Hidan laughed, watching her go. Barley jogging, he caught up with her as they reached the hotel, she panted, trying to catch her breath, and walked inside the dingy hotel. Hidan quickly paid for a room, smirking as the clerk glanced to Kakuzu.

"Getting lucky dude?"

Kakuzu threw a glare that could melt metal while Hidan simply sneered at the perverted clerk.

"Uh huh. Bitch is hard to please."

The man laughed, and the two, much to Kakuzu's annoyance and horror, began to discuss certain things that would have been better left unsaid. Kakuzu desperately tried to get away to their hotel room, but Hidan hooked an arm around her waist, trapping her against him. As the guy finished and they walked away he glanced to Kakuzu, noting the irritated but actually nervous look she wore. He chuckled silently and released his grip. She glared at the albino with a promise of death after this was over, but still seemed to stay close to him, he smirked. So painfully unlike his partner's normal attitude, but he outright enjoyed the change.

* * *

**(At The Club)**

As Hidan walked ahead of Kakuzu, who lagged behind him, he spotted the man that was their target, remembering his face from the photo Pein had shown him. He sat down in a chair that probably wasn't the safest to sit in, giving his partner a pointed look. Kakuzu looked at him coldly, and then turned to see Hatashi. Her eyes grew wide, and she whirled to face Hidan, who was smirking freely. Kakuzu, very uncomfortably, sat in his lap, fuming about her degrading job. He wrapped an arm around her, and then turned her chin to face him, pressing his mouth to hers. She gasped in surprise, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. This mini make out went on for about two minutes, Hidan glanced up at a smiling Hatashi, almost regretful the kiss had to end.

"Excuse me sir, but that is a very sexy creature you have there. Mind if I borrow her for an hour?"

Hidan smiled slyly, internally disgusted this man thought he could take any woman as a sex-toy.

"Of course sir, have a wonderful night."

He pushed Kakuzu off his lap carelessly, smacking her ass as she went. She winced when Hatashi wrapped an arm around her waist, repulsing the man's touch; she found she missed Hidan's warm hands, much to her shock. The thought made her think she had finally walked off the deep end. She shivered as she was shoved into a dark room.

Hatashi locked the door, and then threw Kakuzu onto the bed, ridding himself of his shirt. She tried in a desperate attempt to get up, hissing in hostility as a hand run up her thigh. He untied the ribbon on her blouse with his teeth, letting her bra covered breasts bounce. He smirked, unhooking the thin bra to reveal her breasts. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see his sleazy grin. His hot tongue caressed one while a hand massaged the other. She hated the feeling of violation, even if he wasn't really a woman, was this supposed to feel so repulsive? Did women always hate this so much? He'd never thought so, but right now...

He slowly trailed his tongue down, he reached her panties. Her breath hitched as he pulled them down.

"Are you a virgin? Heh. Thought you looked young, this is all the more special now."

He entered a finger into the velvety passage that should not have been there to begin with, she whimpered pitifully at the painfully weird intrusion, mentally shredding the vile man to a million bloody shards of bone and flesh. He entered two more roughly, having obviously not cared for her comfort. Kakuzu felt many thoughts flood her mind, at how incredibly weak she was being, how humiliating this was, how surprised she was it hurt this much. Tears shined in her eyes, and she cursed this weak female human form, the pain was intensified, and she had no control of her emotions.

He placed his dick at her entrance, as she had actually cried from the pain of his fingers, she knew this would be unbearable and now was terrified that Hidan was truly going to let this happen. He felt betrayal and a strange sense of hurt as the man started to push against her entrance.

_"CRASH!"_

Hidan flew through the door and ripped Hatashi from Kakuzu, growling.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Hatashi sat, shocked beyond belief, had time to scream "HIM?" before his neck was sharply twisted. Panting, he turned to Kakuzu. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kakuzu launched herself into his arm, nearly trembling with upset at the past hour's actions. Hidan didn't know what to do, so he simply hugged her close.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered.

"Don't be. You got here right on time. I was, I-I was just scared,"

Kakuzu whispered, now certain that she had completely lost her mind, she had told _Hidan_ she was _afraid_. That would probably come back to hurt her. Hidan sighed, gathering her in his arms; He pumped chakra into his feet, and raced home. As Pein watched them crash into his office, he was about to yell at Hidan, but after he saw Kakuzu, clearly distraught, he decided against it.

He did a few hand signs, and Kakuzu, the real Kakuzu, came back. He didn't have a mask on, and Hidan, put lightly, liked what was in front of him. Kakuzu turned to face him, seeing nothing but a blur as Hidan grabbed him and took off faster than light to their room. He shoved a wide eyed and dazed Kakuzu down onto the bed while kissing his neck, resting his smaller body atop Kakuzu's.

He hit a sensitive spot near his shoulder and Kakuzu moaned, before growling at Hidan's arrogance and trying to shove him off. Hidan wouldn't have it and began to rove his hands down his partner's body. Kakuzu allowed the albino this, silently wondering where this would lead to, and why he was allowing it at all.

Slowly running his hands down until he reached his pants, Hidan teasingly began to unbutton them. He slid them off, and took off his boxers with his teeth. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, he'd never been intimate like this with a male. Hidan ran his hands up his leg, and teasingly ghosted over a very sensitive part of him. He leaned down, slowly flicking his tongue along the tip of the elder's cock.

Kakuzu inhaled sharply as the albino easily took in his entire length, sucking roughly for a few minutes. He began humming, Kakuzu took a death grip on the sheets, repressing any sounds. He came with a loud moan that he had failed to suppress, Hidan swallowed what hadn't been shot down his throat, trailing his tongue up his stomach, capturing his partner's lips in a harsh kiss. He suddenly hooked Kakuzu's legs around his waist. The ex-Waterfall Nin's suspicious eyes looked to him, half dazed in pleasure half infuriated. Hidan stuck three fingers in front of his mouth, telling him to suck.

Kakuzu glared, daring Hidan to try to tell him what to do. Hidan smirked.

"I didn't know you were a masochist Kuzu-koi, but if dry is what you want…"

He began pulling the fingers away before Kakuzu changed his mind and sucked the fingers into his mouth. He coated them with saliva; Hidan chuckled, earning a sharp bite on his hand. He hissed, yanking his fingers out. Hidan jammed one finger into his unused entrance, earning an angry hiss.

"Oops, this'll hurt."

Kakuzu growled, Hidan gently pushed another finger in, Kakuzu hissed, but otherwise acted fine. It didn't even hurt as bad as earlier... Hidan added the last digit quickly, beginning to scissor them all to stretch his lover out.. Kakuzu felt a pained sound come up his throat but forced it away. Suddenly, the fingers left, and Hidan's tip replaced it. He massaged his hips soothingly, sliding in slowly but firmly.

Kakuzu bit his tongue not to cry out, but a strangled sound laced with pain escaped his throat. Hidan hushed him, thrusting slightly to get deeper. Kakuzu growled at him to stop, but Hidan continued to thrust despite his warning, smiling widely when Kakuzu moaned loudly, and laughed at the glare he received.

He began to thrust a little harder, aiming for the spot that just caused Kakuzu to scream louder and louder, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the pleasure. His body tightened, and Hidan's member swelled, they both came together. Hidan fell next to Kakuzu, both panting. Hidan gasped when Kakuzu's weight overtook him and he was pinned to the bed,

"Never. Again."

Came his warning. Hidan looked up with pleading fuchsia eyes,

"Aw come on! You like-"

He was cut off by Kakuzu's hands around his throat, a deep growl emitted from his chest. Hidan widened his eyes, and nodded at the larger man. He was released, but snuggled into Kakuzu's side, earning an annoyed look, but wasn't pushed away.

"Let's do it again, I'll bottom Kuzu-koi…"

Kakuzu sighed but agreed, running his hands through Hidan's hair absent mindedly.

"Love you Angel." Hidan whispered. He was smacked upside his head, but Kakuzu begrudgingly said

"I love you too, you religious idiot."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Wow I hate this story so much. Most authors take their stuff down when they dislike it but I hate when they do because I have a few favorite stories removed, and that's so annoying. So, since this has almost 30 favorites, I won't take it down... But any of my readers keep in mind this was written when I was a young, wet-behind-the-ears writer.**


End file.
